The University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC) is submitting this competitive renewal application for its Cancer Center Support Grant for years 33-37. The mission of the UCCRC is to elucidate the determinants of cancer, to develop cures for cancer, and to prevent cancer. Our cancer research programs emphasize translational and interdisciplinary research, and we pursue this goal by promoting collaboration among a diverse and dedicated team of outstanding basic, translational, clinical, and population researchers. The 198 members of the UCCRC are organized into six established programs, all with a translational focus (Cell Signaling and Gene Regulation; Molecular Genetics and Hematopoiesis; Immunology and Cancer; Clinical and Experimental Therapeutics; Advanced Imaging, and Cancer Risk and Prevention). Clinical research is a major focus of multidisciplinary activity at the UCCRC. In 2006, over 1000 individual patients were accrued to therapeutic protocols supported, in part, by NCI cooperative agreements and contracts to conduct phase I, phase II, and phase III clinical trials. The UCCRC is the host institution for the Cancer and Leukemia Group B, a full member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, and the Children's Oncology Group, and participates in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, American College of Surgeons Oncology Group, and National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Program studies. Funds are requested in this application for Senior and Program Leaders, Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, Administration, Protocol-Specific Research, the Protocol Review and Monitoring System, and 13 shared resources (Genomics; Fitch Monoclonal Antibody; Flow Cytometry; Immunohistochemistry; Human Immunologic Monitoring; Integrated Microscopy; Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy; Scientific Visualization and Image Analysis; Transgenic Mouse/Embryonic Stem Cell; Human Tissue Resource; Pharmacology; Biostatistics; and Cancer Clinical Trials Office). In the period since the last review (2002-2006), the UCCRC has increased its peer-reviewed funding by 60% to $55.2 million (NCI funding has increased by 46% from $12.3 to $18 million in direct costs), increased investigator-initiated, early phase trials from 30 to 63 (currently open), and contributed more than 2,500 peer-reviewed publications (nearly 20% were interprogrammatic). Through an in-depth institutional review and multi-faceted strategic planning process, the UCCRC now has new and strong institutional commitments, developed a new leadership team, developed and implemented a comprehensive strategic plan, restructured its Research Programs, and strengthened population research.